


[bnior]探班

by realJINmeimei



Category: JJ Project
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22647055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realJINmeimei/pseuds/realJINmeimei
Summary: *现实向
Kudos: 3





	[bnior]探班

**Author's Note:**

> *现实向

像是被看准了时机，朴珍荣刚发送完餐车的认证照就被一只手捂住了双眼带到了餐车背面，眼皮上是戒指冰凉的触感，陌生又熟悉。

“…在范米？”

朴珍荣被放开时才反应过来，错愕的小眼神显得格外可爱，林在范拉下口罩笑了，露出一口玉米牙，伸手去揉乱朴珍荣做好的发型。

“还真是让你叫习惯了…”

粉红的小嘴无意识地嘟起来，朴珍荣去抓了林在范的手握紧在手里，瞅了瞅餐车周围，还好staff都集中去另一辆餐车了，四下无人，朴珍荣也就放下了警惕。

“哥怎么一个人过来的？”

“家属探班，不行吗？”林在范大手反握住朴珍荣的揣进口袋里，二人上半身自然地贴近，鼻尖和鼻尖暧昧地碰在一起，朴珍荣的视线与人相对，下意识地挪开又被林在范用手掰回来。

“怎么，和我就尴尬吗，”林在范的手轻轻捻着朴珍荣的下巴，锋利的眼带不带温度地凝视着他，“昨天怎么亲的，嗯？”

“是导演…唔…!”

垂着眼心虚地解释着，朴珍荣被男友突然的吻吓了一跳，林在范的吻格外温柔，薄唇软软贴在自己的唇瓣上，温热的鼻息交缠，朴珍荣生怕被人看见连忙抽出手推开人，却被拥得更紧。

林在范的舌头不由分说撬开了朴珍荣的牙关，勾着人的软舌到嘴里含住吸吮，细细地品着仿佛在尝试一道美食——该死的，朴珍荣嘴里还有香草冰淇淋的甜味，林在范心口烧起一把火，钳制着人腰身的手也跟着不安分摩挲起来。

“唔嗯…”

这下朴珍荣温顺了起来，软了腰地瘫在人结实的怀中，双手勾住后颈是一个信号，原本乖巧的舌头突然在嘴里舔舐起来，林在范一愣，睁开了眼对上那人的眼睛，湿润，多情，仿佛蕴含了世间所有的温柔。

几个月的思念在人的撩拨下转化成了欲望，把朴珍荣往餐车的铁皮外壳上一推，一条腿卡进人两腿间，林在范微微拉开距离额头抵着朴珍荣喘着气，一只手提起朴珍荣的膝弯盘在大腿，两人因接吻都起了反应的性器贴在一块，朴珍荣撇开了头留下一只红得滴血的耳朵给林在范。

“…哥不可以，会被看到的。”

林在范意味深长地弯起嘴角，微微挺动腰身磨蹭着勃发的部位，朴珍荣嗓音一抖：

“拍完了…!拍完了戏随便让哥做…”

是裤子拉链被拉下的声音，林在范一口咬上朴珍荣的颈侧：“没得商量，和你拍吻戏一样。”

tbc…？


End file.
